wixtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacobob9
Introduction Jacobob9 is a comic author who creates nonsensical stories that involve humor, plenty of fourth wall breaks, and as much random garbage as anyone could ever compile from their twisted mind. This type of humor is not really aimed at the "random = funny" audience, but more at the "dear God what is this even supposed to be = funny" audience. Jokes aren't usually executed with punchlines, but more of strange imaging combined with unnatural pokes at some aspect of the comic background itself. A good example here is from the comic Story of Steve #2: drugs r bad, where the a skull and bones embedded into the background tells the main character that his idea is stupid. Some of the jokes do in fact have punchlines, a good example being the comic by the name of Gps lady, where the punch line is the man missing his turn, after just praising his gps for being of assistance. Beginning Joining in late April of 2019, Jacobob9's first comic was a comic by the name of Neck, which presents a man who is contorted, with his neck turned backwards. A quote in the comic by Jacobob9, "I actually can't move him back," which leads us to believe that Jacobob9 was not yet experienced with the pixton comic maker, as this comic was also released on the day that he joined. From then on he began to release his "Story of Steve comics," beginning with the comic "Story of Steve #1: Rebirth," and seemingly ending with "Story of Steve #7: Highway to Hell." In December of 2019, Jacobob9 released a comic titled "just making this to put on a mug," in which his iconic character Steve stands in a contorted position for one panel. A comment on the comic by Jacobob himself reads, "hey im genuinely putting this on a mug. Yeah its stupid but its also hilarious because of how stupid it is. If you want proof that i actually did it, contact me and ill send a pic or something. Mugs are like $16 which is expensive but it would be hilarious if i could get at bunch of people to do this with me." No one else claims to have done this with him. JSoE Activity Contest The Joey's school of education contest, (or JSoE for short) was a very interesting point in the timeline of Jacobob's comic creating career. This contest was made by JoeyNigro1, and the goal was for people to make comics based on activities in the book he had created. Unsure of what this meant, Jacobob9 put his own unique twist on some of the comic activities in the book, releasing the first comic to be entered in the JSoE contest, titled "Animal Problems." Some of the characters that were used were not Joey's characters at all, but Jacobob's own characters. This comic provoked many others to enter their own comics with their own twists on them, and Pixton was soon populated with hilarious comics of Joey's school of education, each with their own unique twists. The winner of the contest has yet to be announced, but this page will be updated accordingly when the top 3 winners are announced. Category:Characters Category:Authors